


The Thought of You

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Clemens Point, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Reader Insert, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Kieran gets off to dirty thoughts of the reader.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Kudos: 58





	The Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done a male reader before?! Hope its okay.   
> Done for a lil request.
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

He couldn't help it. Kieran had such a big thing for you. Yes, homosexuality was.. questionable.. and sadly not as accepted as he'd hoped, but social views wouldn't stop the thoughts that often came to mind.

So there he is, the kind, shy, gentle Kieran Duffy. His back was pressed up against the tree, legs relaxed on the floor, hand down his pants. He's gently biting his finger to try and shush him, but for some reason, today's thoughts of you were stronger than usual. 

He wasn't the only person to go masturbate in the woods by Clemens Point. Thankfully, no one had been caught, and he was adamant he wasn't going to be the first.

Kieran has a thin line of sweat over his forehead, his cheeks are as flustered as the tip of his cock. He's really going at it today. Can you blame him? You were so desirable to him. You made that poor stableboy so aroused.  
A small part of him wants to try and get off to something else. He tries to think about other things... boobs, a nice bum, the fancy women at the saloon. But his mind goes back to you. He thinks of how nice your ass looks in pants, how husk your voice is, how he'd love for you to pin him against this damn tree and make out with him.

Kieran thinks about that one time where you rode back into camp, your horse looking rather tired. You hitched them up, greeting Kieran as he sat in his usual spot, a saddle over his knee. He was always nervous when speaking to you, it wasn't unusual for him to stumble on his words or blame his blushed face on the heat.   
You'd complimented his work, the saddle he's currently working on looking brand new. He offered to tend to yours, and you accepted with a big smile, a big stupid smile that only made him even more nervous. But then you said that one line, that line that plays on repeat, that line that always gets him off.

"You're good with your hands, ain't you?" You asked him, a flirtatious tone in your voice.

"What?! What you mean, Mister?" Kieran had asked under his breath.

"You know what I mean, boy. If you ever wanna work on something else, you come find me," you winked at him before strutting off. 

Maybe he should? Maybe Kieran should find you alone one night and ask what else you need work with. There was no way you weren't trying to flirt with him, it was obvious! Wasn't it?   
Kieran can't help but doubt himself. How could a man like you go for a boy like him? 

Kieran shakes the doubt out of his head, noticing himself going soft. No. He wanted to finish. 

Kieran picks up his pace, biting down on his hand to try and muffle his moans, though he struggles with those damned thoughts of you in his mind. 

He thinks about you finding him out in these woods, accidentally walking in on him and offering to help him out. He thinks about how hot it'd be to have you pinning him against this tree as he kisses you, your hand gripping his hair as you pull his head to the side, leaving kisses and bites all over his neck.   
He thinks about unbuckling your pants and pulling your cock out. You're perfect. Ideal. If God didn't want men to be gay then he wouldn't have made you so damn attractive.   
He thinks about you holding both of your cocks together in your large hand, stoking the two of you at the same time. How he'd love to have his cock pressed up against yours, he'd love to have you making him moan as you continue to nip at his neck.   
He thinks about how husk your voice would be as you look at him in the eyes and order him to cum. He can't contain himself. Kieran shudders and covers his mouth with his hand as he finally orgasms. There's a lot, and it's sadly all over his brown pants, definitely going to leave a few stains. 

"Darn," Kieran mutters to himself as he takes the rag out of his pocket and starts to clean himself up. 

He manages to zip his pants up just as he hears a rustling behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see you approaching. Your eyes widen.

"Kieran. I wasn't expecting to find anyone out here," you look flustered, putting your hands on your gunbelt. Kieran can't help but notice your hands are placed there to try cover up the bulge in your pants. 

"I err.." Kieran mumbles as he tries to avert his eyes. You notice the wet stains on his pants. You two were out here to do the same thing. 

"How was it?" you bluntly ask him, your eyes half-lidded, smirking at him.

"What? I don't know what you're talkin' about," Kieran replies as he places his hands on his lap, trying to cover up the stains. 

"You ain't gotta lie to me. I came out here to do the same thing," you reply. Kieran doesn't say anything, he just looks at you with wide eyes, too flustered to respond.

"You ready to work on that favour I asked for?" You ask him, your voice deepening. Kieran watches as you move your hand off your belt and firmly grip at your hard-on, rubbing yourself on top of your pants. 

"I am. Sure as hell, I am."


End file.
